Camp Gibraltar
Camp Gibraltar is a Conquest-only map featured in Battlefield 2142, one of the ten original maps, and designed for close quarters combat. Overview The map features catwalks that outline most of the map, serving both for the European Union to have stable Recon positions, as well as a good way for the assaulting PAC to sneak past the EU flags and capture the EU Base, so that the defending team will have to fight on both fronts. Control Points show/hide PAC Base This is the starting point for the PAC on the 32-player map, set among beached vessels and rock outcrops. The north spawn area contains the vehicle area, Orbital Strike , and Satellite Scan uplinks. The south spawn area puts players close to the Harbor sea walls, where they can take the main ramp, a west approach with ladders and an out-of-bounds rock formation, or an east approach leading closer to Toll Station. * Rorsch Mk-S8 (2) *UAZ-8 Ocelot (2) *T-39 Bogatyr BF2142GibraltarPACBaseFlag.png|The PAC base BF2142GibraltarPACBaseRamp.png|The entrance to the harbor Harbor This flag is often the first encounter between the EU and the PAC. It features two building complexes surrounding the flag that makes a solid defensive line that is often used by snipers. The PAC have a disadvantage attacking this point, as it is an uphill battle, with the EU able to defend multiple choke points. PAC can use their FAVs to get past this flag, taking either the main ramp, or the eastern approach into the train yards. A pier gives view of the eastern Harbor area, but also allows infantry to climb up ladders. Three other large buildings on the west side allow a covered approach. This point also serves as PAC uncap on 16-player Conquest Assault. Defenses: *Rorsch Mk-S8 BF2142GibraltarHarborFlag.png|The Harbor control point BF2142GibraltarHarborNorth.png|The northern pier BF2142GibraltarHarborWest.png|The western pier Toll Station This is the second flag to be captured by the PAC in a 32-player map, and first in the 16-player version. Trains are located between Toll Station and Harbor, serving as cover, and snipers are effective from the catwalks. This flag is infantry-friendly, with generous amounts of cover and flanks that enclose the flag. The east tower allows ascent to an upper platform. Buildings at both sides have metal platforms linking their roofs to the catwalks. Shortly outside of the main wall, the catwalks are terminated by inaccessible guard posts, both with ladders to ground level. From the PAC sector, vehicles must take two paths, linking to a single path towards the EU sector. A railgun covers the fork and the immediate flag area. EU defenders should place anti-vehicle defenses here to avoid giving access to Ruins and their own base and opening a second front. Defenses: *Rorsch Mk-S8 BF2142GibraltarTollStation.png|The Toll Station BF2142GibraltarTollStationEnter.png|The Toll Station entrance BF2142GibraltarRails.png|The rail yard located outside the Toll Station Central Camp This flag is the map's central flag. It's on the upper floor of a building complex. Two staircases allow entry from ground level, with some second-floor openings allowing egress. The capture area can be mostly cleared by an Orbital Strike, but the ground-level area is protected. The east catwalk temporarily breaks at the northeast corner, forcing travel along the ground near a railgun emplacement. The catwalks directly connect to other buildings surrounding the complex. The buildings along the south and west sides have additional linkage platforms. An enclosed pathway connects from the guard tower to the Ruins area, with obstacles preventing complete coverage from either end. Only the west side of the east catwalk remains accessible, connecting to the west catwalk over a main gate. Defenses: *Rorsch Mk-S8 BF2142GibraltarCentralCampFlag.png|The Central Camp BF2142GibraltarCentralCamp.png|The Central Camp building from the outside Ruins Many of the housing units in this area have collapsed, making this flag more difficult to maneuver. Infantry can climb some of the topped units to gain access to the second-level platform. Infantry can take a path outside to the northeast, which connects to the complex at the southeast corner. Infantry access to the west catwalk ends at the main gate near EU Base. Bollards prevent further intrusion by PAC FAVs, but not from battlewalkers. Still, battlewakers are confined to the vehicle path between EU Base and Central Camp, unable to enter Ruins or the rear area at the southeast corner. On Conquest Assault Small, the EU deploys from here. BF2142GibraltarRuins.png|The Ruins EU Base On Conquest Assault Large, this is the EU's last defensive base. This is the spawn for the EU's L5 Riesig, next to the Orbital Strike uplink. The UAV Scan uplink is most easily accessible at the main gate, while the two remaining assets are in the yard west of the base complex. The capture zone can be entered from eight positions, four to each side. The four corner positions also allow second level access, leading to the west walkway or east to a ladder or a walkway to the southeast complex. Vehicles: *L5 Riesig BF2142GibraltarEUBaseFlag.png|The EU Base BF2142GibraltarEUBaseWalker.png|The L5 Riesig and EU EMP Station BF2142GibraltarEUBaseComm.png|The EU Sat-Track and Orbital Strike Stations located behind the building Conquest Trivia *If caught outside the camp walls, players can only return to the playable area over a rock formation on the west side of Harbor. The rest of the map is completely walled off. Players must be careful with Squad Leader Spawn Beacon placement to avoid stranding teammates. *With friendly fire disabled on the server, allow players to take paths along the boundary, and reenter by launching themselves over the camp walls. They can also launch themselves onto normally inaccessible roofs, and onto some elevated areas out of reach to Orbital Strikes. Later titles prevent such abuse by making players vulnerable to their own explosives, and by removing impulse on living teammates. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142